


Платиновая

by allla5960



Series: Joshvina [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А ты умеешь целоваться? — ее вопрос звучит, словно гром среди ясного неба. Ошарашивает, оглушает и лишает возможности дышать. Джошу только и остается, что широко распахнуть глаза и уставиться на Давину удивленным взглядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Платиновая

— А ты умеешь целоваться? — ее вопрос звучит, словно гром среди ясного неба. Ошарашивает, оглушает и лишает возможности дышать. Джошу только и остается, что широко распахнуть глаза и уставиться на Давину удивленным взглядом. 

Давина стоит посреди полного разгрома красок, холстов и грубо сколоченных рам для ее картин, которые притаскивает Марсель и которыми она никогда не пользуется. Но вокруг нее, будто спасательным жилетом, островок чистоты. Чердак старый и даже Джош, который вампир, умеющий управлять своим телом, как никто другой, скрипит половицами. От ее шагов нет даже легкого стука подошв. Она перемещается по чердаку, словно фея, и Джош неловко шутит, что она похожа на Динь-Динь из Диснеевского мультика. Давина обычно улыбается на такие замечания и пожимает плечами, ещё сильнее выделяя тонкие ключицы. 

Джошу кажется, что ей очень пойдет платина. 

Но сейчас она спрашивает его о поцелуях и не отводит взгляда от мольберта, делая автоматические мазки по, кажется, одному и тому же месту на холсте: острый вампирский глаз это четко улавливает. Так же, как и биение ее сердечка, которое где-то теряет нужные удары каждые десять секунд. 

— Пока не жаловались, — пожимает плечами Джош, в это же мгновение, понимая глупость сказанного, но ее негромкий смех все равно царапает что-то в легких. 

Давина кашляет, пытаясь скрыть смешки, которые он, впрочем, уже услышал, и вновь восстанавливает сердцебиение, заводя разговор об Оскаре Уайлде. 

Они возвращаются к этому разговору, когда Клаус перевозит ее в свой дом. Давина несет мольберт и палетку красок, а Джош — все остальное. Она оборачивается каждые пару минут, чтобы убедиться, что Джош идет за ней, и он не устает успокаивающе улыбаться ей в ответ. Если бы у него не было столько коробок в руках, он бы даже обнял ее. 

Обнимать Давину немного странно, но приятно. Она ниже на голову и утыкается лбом ровно в плечо (выше — просто не достает), позволяя его рукам сминать свои кудри. Давина сплетает свои пальцы в замочек за его спиной, едва обхватывая своими руками его. Джошу всегда немного неудобно и щекотно от ее горячего дыхания и волос, которые попадают за ворот парки. 

— Так ты умеешь целоваться? Знаешь, я Тимом я ни разу не целовалась и даже не знаю как это. В книгах пишут, что это вообще-то инстинкты, но вдруг я что-то сделаю не так? И потом, когда я стану нормальной, — Джошу привычно режет по ушам, ее твердая уверенность в том, что скоро все изменится, но, черт побери, как же он этого не хочет! — он не захочет со мной встречаться? — она путается в словах, явно захлебываясь нормами того, что можно сказать и чего нельзя. 

Давина не дергается, когда он внезапно оказывается рядом с ней — уже привыкла. Джош наклоняется и ставит последнюю коробку у ее ног. Со стороны, кажется, будто он отвешивает ей поклон. Она смотрит на коробку, которая их разделяет, с непониманием и Джошу приходится положить ладони на ее талию, чтобы чуть подвинуть к коробке. Он случайно касается ее завышенного пояса у груди и неловко скользит пальцами по атласной ленте, отдергивая руки, когда она, наконец, ставит ножку на коробку. 

Когда Давина поднимается на коробку, то становится даже на пару сантиметров выше него. 

Джош рассматривает ее темные, шоколадные, в самом деле, шоколадные, волосы, и мысленно рисует в локонах маленькую корону. С тонкими металлическими трубочками у основания, отливающими матовым блеском. Корона не золотая и даже не серебренная. Платиновая. 

Наверно стоило бы поцеловать ее нежно, едва прикасаясь, словно фарфоровую куклу, но Джош почему-то совсем забывает об этом, сгребая ее в объятия и крепко-крепко прижимаясь к приоткрытым губам. Он чувствует, как Давина вздрагивает от такого напора, но ничуть не противится, напротив, подаваясь вперед. Позволяет ему сжимать ткань на спине ее платья, вместе с завитками волос, и изучать языком каждый уголок рта. Она разрешает ему полностью доминировать и не отталкивает даже, когда он слишком сильно прикусывает ее губу, сдавленно извиняясь через секунду. 

— Какие страсти, — насмешливо раздается от двери, но Давина крепко удерживает его за плечи, внимательно рассматривая его лицо своими расширенными зрачками. Она чувствует, как ее собственный пульс буквально взрывается в запястьях, которые по-прежнему прижаты к шее Джоша. 

— А губы всегда так болят после поцелуев? — спрашивает Давина, не обращая внимания на Хейли, которая все ещё стоит на пороге комнаты, и Джош неуклюже пожимает плечами, почти подбрасывая ее руки, которые все ещё лежат на нем. 

Давине внезапно приходит в голову мысль, что стать нормальной ей светит ещё не скоро, но, до встречи с Тимом, можно неплохо научиться целоваться, если взять ещё пару мастер-классов у странноватого вампира в серой парке, который утверждал, что он гей.


End file.
